


Skating Lessons

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: Storybrooke's skating rink is nothing but a bother to Mr. Gold, until the new librarian offers his son lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

The librarian, was, of course, a phenomenal ice skater. And she wasn’t doing it to spite him, it was just who Belle French was. Perfect in every way. He heard the crisp sound of her skates hitting the ice in smooth strides as he tumbled down again.

_ “I knew this was a terrible idea,”  _ Adam Gold thought for the thirtieth time that day, staring at the ice that was inches from his face. He stood up, his limbs aching and surely bruised. His son, Bailey, was feet ahead, looking back at him, impatiently. Bailey was young, and a quick learner. Adam was old, had a bad ankle, and no excitement when it came to the town’s new outdoor ice skating rink.

The mayor and him had bickered back and forth on if it was a necessary feature for the feature. Eventually, Regina Mills put it to a town vote, and the good people voted to construct the skating rink for the winter. He had been hoping to avoid it altogether, but Bailey had heard about it from other children at school, and he didn’t want to seem to miserly to his young son. 

Bailey skated back towards his father. “Ms. French is a good skater,” he said admiringly, watching as she cruised by them again. She waved to Bailey, a smile on her face. Instead of her normal high-waisted skirt and ridiculous sweater, she was in jeans and a rather plain looking black jacket with a red scarf adding her signature flair. Bailey waved back, and Adam couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he regained his footing.

“She is,” he admitted grudgingly. He had yet to find a flaw to the town’s new librarian, which irritated him to no end. Everyone had a weakness, but hers was neither lack of friendliness, nor laziness, nor ice skating. There had to be something Belle was bad at. When the miserly Mrs. Dunn had announced her retirement, expected another middle-aged frumpy woman to replace her. He had not expected Ms. French, young, fashionable, well-liked and beautiful. The library’s circulation had almost tripled since her takeover six months ago. Adam didn’t have anything against the library or the librarian herself, but they’d yet to have a real conversation, and thus, he did not trust her yet.

“Come on, papa,” Bailey instructed, taking his father’s hand and guiding him to the wall. “Keep trying.”

Having to hold one hand to the wall was humiliating, but Adam did so, a few strides behind Bailey at all times. After a few times around the oval-shaped rink, and a few more attempts to skate - and failing - Adam told Bailey it was time to go. His son had his fun, but right now all Adam wanted was his couch and something hot to eat. Snow had begun to fall, and it would only get heavier as the night went on.

As he helped Bailey undo his rented skates, careful of the blade, he felt someone watching them. Glancing up, he saw Belle French a few feet away, staring. He looked back down. She was probably just lost in thought. Moments later, she was in front of them. Belle was biting her lip, hands wrapped around a steaming to-go cup of hot chocolate. Some children had set up a stand, and she would, of course, be the kind of person to give the her last two quarters for a cup of hot cocoa powder mixed with water. Snowflakes were caught in her curly brown hair, and the red scarf she wore made her frost-nipped cheeks pinker and her eyes bluer. Not that he often thought about her appearance.

“Ms. French,” he said, Bailey’s feet securely back in his gym shoes. He stood. “How can we help you?”

“Mr. Gold,” she said, then paused, as if she was unsure if she should continue. “I couldn’t help but notice, you’re not a great ice skater.”

She grimaced then, as if he expected he would scold her. She was afraid of him, though she had no reason to be. The library and it’s attached apartment were not under his control. But maybe the townspeople had warned her about the beastly landlord. “Acute observation, Ms. French,” he said, taking Bailey’s hand as he stood up from the bench.

“I actually happen to have some experience,” Belle said. 

“I couldn’t tell from the way you skated circles around me out there,” he said gruffly, motioning to the nearly empty skating rink.

She gave him a funny look, as if trying to decipher him. “I was just going to offer to give Bailey lessons. Just for a few weeks, but the skills transfer over to roller skating which he can do in the spring.”

Adam was taken aback. She was _ offering _ something. He felt a tug on his arm. “Papa!” Bailey said excitedly. “I could learn to skate for real!”

He looked down at his hopeful son, then back at the librarian. “And what’s the price?” he asked smoothly. Every service offered always had a price, and he was hardly popular, so Belle would have no interest in helping him out of the pure goodness of her heart.

She shrugged, sipping her hot chocolate. “Free. I’ve already offered to teach Emma Nolan and Grace Hatter, seeing as this is the first year the town has the rink. It'd be good for the kids to learn, and I won't go rusty that way. I just thought Bailey would also enjoy the lessons.”

Bailey and Belle had spoken more at the library than he had ever talked to Belle. She did weekly children’s readings that Bailey went to with Grace and Emma. He knew his son would feel left out if he refused him this opportunity. There was no real reason to say no, aside from the fact he did not yet trust Belle French.

“That…” Adam hesitated, looking down at his son, who was watching him with pleading eyes. “Sounds lovely. Thank you, Ms. French.”

She beamed. “Belle is fine.” 

“Thank you, Belle,” he said. “Bailey, tell Ms. - Belle thank you.”

“Thanks, Belle!” Bailey said, practically bouncing.

“I’ll just - call tomorrow? Are you in the phone book?” she asked, seeming like she wasn't actually sure what to do. He couldn't picture her waltzing into the pawn shop with her weekly planner in hand to schedule ice skating lessons, for some reason.

“I am,” Adam confirmed. She nodded, satisfied. She waved goodbye to Bailey, then headed towards the parking lot.

Adam couldn’t help but feel miffed. He’d wanted to visit the blasted ice skating rink once, but now it seemed he’d be there weekly with his son. At least that might give him the time to figure out Belle French. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the skating lessons first began, Adam would watch closely, making sure Bailey didn’t fall and sprain his knee or some other such catastrophe, but as the lessons progressed over the weeks, he grew more comfortable, bringing a book or paperwork to do. The library closed early on Thursdays, so Belle held her “classes” then. Adam was seated on the bleachers, watching his son and his two young friends at their fourth practice, sipping coffee. He had brought a book, but found it hard to concentrate as Belle taught the children how to swivel back and forth across the ice without tripping. She seemed resiliently patient, filled with laughter and smiles but just enough firmness to instruct the young skaters.

The forty-five minutes passed quickly, and soon enough, Bailey was asking for his assistance in getting his skates off. His son’s confidence on the ice had grown immensely since his lessons had began. “Papa,” Bailey said, undoing his laces. “Did you see when I went around the whole rink without falling at the end? Faster than Emma?”

“Yes, my boy,” Adam replied, slipping the skate off his son’s foot. “I’m very proud of you.”

Just as he was going to offer Granny’s Diner for dinner, he heard a small cough behind him.

“Ms. - Belle,” he said, still unaccustomed to using the librarian’s first name. “How can I help you?”

They’d only made small talk before and after Bailey’s skating lessons, but now she waved at them when they passed in the town square or at the grocery store. From what he could tell, she was just a nice person, and she was quite beautiful, which meant she must have some hidden beau or significant other. Not that he’d ever consider her for a romantic partner, because there was no way she’d be interested. 

“I - wanted to talk to you for a moment,” she said, “Away from your son, if possible.”

He glanced down at Bailey, who was looking at Belle curiously. Adam felt nervous, and cautiously nodded, following her towards the glass surrounding the skating rink.

“Mr. Gold,” she said brightly, arms crossed against her chest. “As you know, school will be out for winter break soon -”

“So you want to end the lessons?”

“Oh!” Belle said, eyes widening. “No, I was going to ask if you wanted them to continue. The library will be closed Christmas week, of course, and I’ll still be free Thursday nights, but I wasn’t sure what your holiday plans were.”

“We don’t have any,” Adam said briskly. “If you still want to teach, my son would be more than willing to attend your classes.”

“Perfect,” Belle said, glancing over at Bailey, who was watching them. She smiled. “He’s a quick learner. I bet you’d be one, too,” she said, looking back up at him.

Adam squinted. “Beg your pardon?”

“I could teach you to skate, too,” she offered. “The other kid’s parents aren’t half bad, but you....”

“Are you insulting my ice skating skills, Belle?” he asked, feigning shock.

She laughed, a blush rising. “Of course not, Mr. Gold,” she said, playing along. “I just thought you might want an…. Extra practice? You could surprise Bailey with your skills.”

“I fear there is no hope for me on that ice,” Adam warned, but Belle tutted.

“If I can teach a group of ten year olds, I can teach you,” she said coolly, giving him a once-over like she was measuring him up. 

He sighed, looking back at Bailey again. “I’ll think about it.”

Belle gave a tight-lipped smile. “Excellent.”

They walked back over towards Bailey, who seemed quite ready to go. He had his skates over his shoulder, protective coverings set over the sharp blades. “Can we get dinner, dad?” he asked, a whine evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Adam said, ruffling his hair, “Say goodbye to Ms. Belle and we’ll head to Granny’s.”

He gathered his things, hearing Bailey say his goodbyes to the librarian turned teacher. “You should come with us to dinner,” he heard his son saying. He turned around sharply. Belle’s was biting her lip, looking at Adam, clueless as how to respond.

“I’m sure Belle has someone waiting on her for dinner,” Adam said. “Don’t bother her by asking her to join us.”

She shook her head. “Just me,” Belle said. “But I wouldn’t want to intrude, really.”

“It’s no bother,” Adam said quickly. “If you want to join. But it’s also understandable if you don’t.”

There were very few people in Storybrooke who Adam considered friends, and Belle was not one of them. Belle was asking to be gossiped about if she was seen out and about with him.

Bailey looked between the two adults, trying to figure out why they were so strange about this idea. “Please, Ms. Belle?” he asked. 

Belle looked down at him wistfully, then shrugged. “If your dad says it’s alright, why not?” She glanced back up at Adam, something that look suspiciously like hope in her eyes. “Granny’s, you said?”

\---

When Ruby had told Belle to try and get to know the guy she liked better by spending more time with him, she probably didn’t have Adam Gold in mind. And yet, here Belle sat in a booth across from the mysterious Adam Gold and his son Bailey. Bailey was a quiet boy, focused, but he had a good heart. Belle had a feeling Adam was the same way, that the reputation he held for being a loathsome rent-collector didn’t show his true colors. 

Something about him intrigued Belle, and thus came the genius idea to teach him how to ice skate. _ “Because nothing says romance like teaching a fully grown man with two left feet how to skate on frozen ice,” _ Belle thought, reading over the diner’s familiar menu. She felt something roll with excitement in her stomach. Maybe it was the prospect of the man and his son sitting in front of her, or maybe she truly was hungry.

“So,” Adam said, placing his menu back on the table. “How’d you get so good at ice skating?”

She smiled, taking a sip of her iced tea before replying. Bailey was quite content to draw on his children’s menu, keeping inside the lines. “My mother,” she said. “My father was from Australia, never really got into ice sports. But we moved all over the northern United States when I was a child, and she always signed me up for lessons. I made the high school varsity team three years in a row, back in the day.”

“Impressive,” he said, his next thought interrupted by the waitress. They found they had the exact same order - cheeseburger with pickles and fries. 

“I, um, didn’t try out for the team senior year,” she said. 

“Oh?” Adam asked, curious.

“My mum died. My dad never went to practices or competitions or anything, so… it became worthless in my mind,” Belle said, suddenly somber. “I still wish I hadn’t done that.”

“You were a teenager,” he said. “They’re prone to rash decisions.”

“I suppose,” Belle said, glancing over at Bailey. “You’ll have one on your hands soon.”

Adam smirked. “Don’t remind me.”

Granny’s was always quick with service, and their burgers arrived soon after. They discussed a myriad of topics over the burgers, including Belle’s holiday plans (none), what happened to Bailey’s mother (divorced when he was a baby, Adam won full custody), and the best places around to see Christmas lights. As the meal came to an end, Bailey was chattering Adam’s ear off about some school assignment. She smiled, watching as the father listened intently to his son. 

After the check had been split 50/50 - she insisted - Belle and Adam walked to the parking lot. “Thank you for an interesting dinner,” she said, feeling suddenly stupid.

He was looking at her again in the way she couldn’t decipher - like she left him speechless. “You’re welcome,” he said, pointing Bailey in the direction of their car. They were left alone together, just the two of them, for the first time, and for a moment, Belle considered leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips. If anything, she wanted to know if the flirtatious vibes she got were correct. 

“I’ll see you next Thursday, then?” Adam said quickly, hands in his pockets. 

“Yes,” Belle said. “Unless you want to take me up on my private lessons offer, in which case, just call me with your availability.

He licked his lips, his breath visible in the chilly night air. “That I may, Ms. French. That I may.”

And with that, he walked towards his car. Belle felt like her mind was going a hundred miles per hour. All at once, she knew everything and nothing about this man, but couldn’t wait to learn more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship progress is made.

“Impossible” was not a word in Belle French’s vocabulary. That it, it wasn’t until she had Adam Gold out on the ice skating rink at 8am on a Saturday and the man could skate as well as a fish could ride a bicycle. He’d called her a few days after their dinner together, insisting they meet in the early hours. He didn’t want anyone else to see him fall over the place, and Belle had laughed and told him she’d have him skating in no time. Bailey was sleeping over at his friend August’s house and spending the day at a Christmas tree farm with his family, so Adam was free all day.

Her dreams of turning Adam into someone who enjoyed ice skating and had even moderate control while in skates was quickly leaving her brain. At the moment, they were taking a “break” with him muttering to himself on the bleachers. She was against the rail, watching him from a bit away. He knew he wasn’t good, and she wasn’t helping. She’d tried to assist him with his balance, but they’d winded up toppling down to each other. While she had imagined falling down on him on the rink in some clumsy way that ended up with a kiss, in reality she’d ended up with a skate dangerously close to her face and Adam cursing.

“Belle,” Adam said, stepping up to the rink’s door and snapping her out of her train of thoughts. “I think it’s best we give up. You and I both know I’m terrible at ice skating.”

Belle sighed, folding her arms across her chest. “Come on, Adam,” she asked. “Can you give me just one more try?” 

She knew she was using the voice she used on the little kids, and he seemed to realize it too, half-smiling as he took one cautious step out onto the ice. “Good!” she said, skating towards him easily as he took hobbling steps to hold the rail. “Take my hand,” she said, holding out one gloved hand to him.

He looked at it like it was a foreign language. She waved her fingers a bit. “Take my hand,” she repeated. After a moment of silence and Belle raising her eyebrows impatiently, he took her hand. “Now take your other hand off the rail.”

Grimacing, Adam did as he was told. Belle began to skate backwards, Adam gliding in front of her. “What are you -”

“You’re skating,” Belle said, taking a curve with ease, grabbing his free hand. “I’m leading, you’re following, but you’re skating.”

“This isn’t skating,” Adam sputtered, looking down at their feet. 

“Sure it is!” Belle said, “Your feet are on the ice and they’re moving.”

“Because you’re making them.”

“I wasn’t going to let you leave without skating and not falling at least once,” Belle said determinedly, beginning to slow down, dropping one of his hands and feeling for the rail behind her. She came to a stop, but momentum kept Adam going, and he was pressed quite close to her. Belle was breathing heavily, and Adam seemed stunned, their chests touching as he looked down at her. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” he returned, “Thank you. I can say I’ve ice skated now.”

“Quite well. With my help.”

“With your help,” he acknowledged, still too close for Belle to really be thinking other than how easy it would be to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss the hell out of him. They hardly knew each other, but she could see he was leaning down, eyes on her lips - when someone else stepped onto the rink.

“Ms. Belle!” a young voice cried. Adam sprung away from Belle, grabbing the railing next to her, and Belle licked her lips, head spinning, turning to see Grace Hatter zooming her way.

“I got my dad to bring me for extra practice!” she said, hugging Belle’s legs. 

“Did you?” Belle asked, seeing Jefferson stepping out onto the ice himself. “Excellent. I’m glad you’re enjoying skating,” she said, watching Adam from the corner of her eye. He was clinging to the railing and slowly making his way towards the exit. “I have to go, Grace, but I hope you have fun today!”

Grace nodded, skating away and happily humming a Christmas song. Belle noticed Jefferson and Adam were talking and went to join their conversation, catching what they were saying. “Sorry for interrupting - whatever that was,” the taller man said. Jefferson must’ve meant their near kiss, and Belle’s heart, which had just stopped pounding too fast, picked up it’s pace again.

“It wasn’t - it wasn’t anything,” Adam said, shaking his head. Belle stopped, suddenly feeling like she’d been kicked in the stomach. That was reality, then. She must have imagined the way he looked at her.  Belle passed the two men, exiting the rink and heading to the bleachers to take off her skates.

Soon after, Adam joined her, sitting next to her and taking off his skates. Belle didn’t say anything. “Thank you,” he said. “Again. For trying. It really -”

“Don’t,” she said quietly.

“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Belle said, “That was rude, I’m sorry, I just…”

They were sitting close together, and she had looked up, seeing him look at her with a confused expression, those deep brown eyes pulling her in. Ignoring her brain, which was screaming that this was a terrible idea, Belle reached forward, her hand on his cheek as she kissed him. It took a moment, but he kissed her back, reaching out one hand to support the back of her head. When they broke apart, their faces mere inches apart, Belle finished her thought. “I’ve just been wanting to do that since, like, the second time I saw you.”

He stared at her incredulously. “Really?”

“Really.” Belle said, “But if you’re not interested, if this isn’t good timing…”

“Why would you think that?” he asked. 

Belle pushed her hair behind her ear nervously. “I heard you telling Jefferson he hadn’t interrupted anything. I thought you were about to kiss me.” 

“I was,” he said, “But I thought it must’ve been all in my head. You - you couldn’t be interested in someone like me.”

“But I am,” Belle said. “Why do you think I offered to bring you here?” she asked, motioning towards the skating rink that was now filling with people.

“Because you’re a nice person who wants everyone to ice skate and bring peace and joy to the world, or something like that.”

Belle laughed, reaching to cover one of his hands with hers. “You silly man,” she said, kissing him again, and this time he was more enthusiastic in kissing her back, deepening the kiss.

“Hey,” a voice called, and Belle blushed, recognizing it immediately. “This is public property, Belle. Take your PDA and shove it.”

Belle turned, blushing profusely. “Sorry, Ruby.”

Her friend cocked an eyebrow, one hand on her hip. “I don’t think you are. Ariel and I are going out for drinks tonight. You should join us,” she said, before stepping onto the skating rink, joining her boyfriend, Billy.

When she turned back to Adam, he was staring straight ahead at the ice skating rink, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I feel like a teenager,” he said. 

Belle smiled, then thought of something. “Why are - why are people afraid of you?” she asked quietly.

He shrugged. “I’m the one they have to pay to live here. They need a villain, someone to blame for their problems. I’m an easy target. I don’t mind.”

“But it isolates you, gives you a bad reputation.”

“Maybe I like my bad reputation,” he said, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

“You’re a good man, Mr. Gold,” Belle said. “And a good father.”

He smiled, squeezing her hand. “I hope so.” 

They gathered their things, making a lunch date for the following day. Both of them left the ice skating rink feeling a little overwhelmed, but a lot excited for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final one, where happy endings ensue! I thought about playing the miscommunication game, but it's almost Christmas so fluff > angst. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! I had fun writing it.

Adam, of course, remembered Belle saying she had no family in town and no plans for Christmas, and invited her over for dinner. They’d only been dating for a couple weeks, but Belle  felt like she fit right in as she sat at the Gold’s dining table.

“Dad and I normally stay in our pajamas all day during Christmas,” Bailey said. His father was coming into the room holding a tray of sliced ham, his cheeks reddening as his son exposed him. “He said we had to dress nicely because you were coming over.”

He didn’t seem angry, just honest. Belle smiled, taking in Bailey’s dressier outfit and the suit Adam was wearing with a striped Christmas tie. “I think you look very handsome, Bailey,” she said, and he smiled at her.

Adam took the seat next to Belle, and she turned to him. “You look handsome, too.”

The blush he’d developed did not leave his face. “Thank you,” he said, kissing her cheek. “You look gorgeous.”

It was her turn to thank him. “Are your earrings… ice skates?” he asked, reaching to touch the dangling jewelry.

“Yes,” she said, “I saw them in the store and thought they’d be perfect for this dinner. Symbolic, I guess.”

He agreed, smiling again, before they said grace. The three of them dug into the meal, Belle complementing Adam on his cooking skills. “I burn everything,” she confessed. 

“I can teach you to cook,” he offered, but Belle laughed in response.

“I think you’ll be able to teach me to cook just as well as I taught you to ice skate,” Belle said, her voice deadpan.

Adam scoffed. “I’m an excellent teacher.”

“Are you saying I wasn’t?” Belle asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Adam rolled his eyes, but Belle could tell he was teasing.

“You know what I mean,” he said, and Bailey piped up.

“You taught  _ me _ to ice skate, Miss Belle!” he said, “Papa’s just bad at it.”

“Thank you for taking my side, Bailey,” she said, smiling at the young boy, who she grew fonder of with every encounter.

The evening progressed well, with Bailey leaving after dessert to go sledding with some boys from the neighborhood. Adam and Belle were cozied up on his couch, watching _It’s A Wonderful Life_ while the fireplace cackled, a nice glow coming from the well-decorated Christmas tree. They didn’t exchange gifts - things were too new for that - but Belle was perfectly content as she laid her head on his chest.

She sighed. “What’s wrong?” Adam asked softly.

“Just thinking I haven’t felt this good in a while,” she said, kissing him gently.

“And to think…,” he said between kisses, “I didn’t want to go to that damn ice skating rink more than once.”

“I’m glad you went back,” she said, smiling before their lips met again.

“Mm, me too.”

The door slammed, causing Belle to jump back. “Papa!” came Bailey’s voice. “Can you make hot chocolate for me and August?”

“Dad duty calls,” Adam said, shrugging off the blanket they shared and walking towards the kitchen.

Belle called behind him, “Bring a hot chocolate back for me!”

He returned shortly after, bearing two mugs of hot chocolate, and he and Belle watched the rest of movie with Bailey and his friend sitting in front of them on the floor.

\---

A Christmas’ later, Belle was living with Adam and Bailey Gold. Bailey woke them up early, and they sleepily went down the stairs to open the gifts they’d snuck downstairs and put under the tree the previous night while Bailey slept.

Everything was going well, and Belle was just about ready to go to the kitchen and work on breakfast when Adam procured one more gift.

“You’ve got one more, sweetheart,” he said, handing her a small, carefully wrapped box.

“Oh,” she said, immediately knowing what it was.

Bailey grinned, bouncing excitedly. “Open it!”

Belle bit her lip, slowly taking off the wrapping as Adam watched her, his face serious. When she opened the jewelry box and found a sparkling ring, she gasped, smiling up at her boyfriend. Adam was suddenly on one knee in front of her. “Belle, you would make me the happiest man if-”

“Yes!” she said, “Yes, yes, yes!”

“You didn’t let me finish, love,” he chuckled, taking the ring box from her and removing the ring, gently putting it on her finger. 

Bailey suddenly crushed her in a hug, pulling Adam in as well. They stayed like that for a moment, and Belle suddenly knew she’d found her own little happily ever after in joining their family, and it was all because of ice skating, of all things.


End file.
